Core C ? Behavioral and In Vivo Neurophysiology Core (BINC) Summary The Behavioral and In Vivo Neurophysiology Core (BINC) will provide appropriate facilities and educational and consulting services that allow Rocky Mountain Neurological Disorders Center Core (RMNDC) investigators to perform behavioral and in vivo neurophysiological phenotyping of rodent models. Behavioral phenotyping, through structured established and novel tasks, is necessary for all aspects of basic and translational neuroscience research. Behavioral testing allows detailed characterization of motor, sensory, emotional, social and cognitive output of brain circuits that can be correlated to investigator initiated manipulations. Similarly, video monitoring coupled with electroencephalography (EEG) /local field potentials (LFP) characteristics can be used to determine disease status, to understand the mechanisms of co-morbidity that can occur following an injury and to track the evolution of disease pathology after an initial insult. The ability to link findings from the subcellular level (e.g. Core B) to the output of brain circuits (e.g. Core A) through behavioral and neurophysiological characterization is both exciting and highly relevant to the mission of NINDS.